creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/8 January 2018
12:20 Pero si lo hago hoy, la semana tengo menos cosas por hacer (yao) 12:21 Hola c: 12:21 Ahorita voy a hacer mantenimiento en las redirecciones de aquí y eliminar las que no sirven. 12:21 Le deseo suerte y paciencia, buen Xemnas. (? 12:22 También arreglar las dobles. 12:22 ¿Quieren ver cómo se manda una orden a un bot para que haga el trabajo? 12:23 Claro. (? 12:23 http://prntscr.com/hxepv6 12:24 de ahí va la marcación http://prntscr.com/hxeq16 12:25 luego empieza la API a hacer el trabajo: http://prntscr.com/hxeqha 12:26 Qué interesante. 12:26 todos esos arreglos quedan registrados en las contribuciones del bot: Especial:Contribuciones/XemnBot 12:27 Vaya. 12:27 ¿Banearon una CT? (umm) 12:28 Oh... 12:28 Que particular. 12:28 Hola Empty c: 12:28 y las redirecciones borradas las tengo enlazadas a mi cuenta Xemnas Axel 12:28 así que las redirecciones rotas siempre se borran y aparecen en Especial:Registro 12:29 Vaya. 12:29 Es muy interesante. 12:29 Hola Ismy, Empty c: 12:30 Claro + Lluvia = Internet de mierda. 12:30 Lxverse. v:/ 12:30 Personas o/ 12:31 Wow, nunca nadie me había descrito mejor. 12:35 En este momento los amo a todos. 12:35 Enserio? (;3D) 12:35 Hola 12:35 Hola CjC4 c: 12:36 Sí. 12:36 Dramatic, CjC4. v:/ 12:36 Hasta a Drake. 12:36 Holi, Lover. 12:36 Y a mi? 12:37 Obvio. 12:37 uwur 12:37 ¿? 12:37 Que te amo, Drake, dame bendiciones. >:( 12:37 (?) 12:37 Hola, Squirrel. c: 12:37 hola atodos 12:37 Está bien, te daré todas las bendiciones que quieras. 12:37 Asesino del rompecabeza, Nasty. v:/ 12:38 Holi c: 12:38 Holi, Rub. 12:38 NASTYY D8 12:38 Embarazala y dale una bendicion :v 12:38 Dramatic d8 12:38 Roberto. v:/ 12:38 7u7r 12:38 Alola d8 12:38 Si gustan yo cuido de su bendición mientras van a fiestas. 12:38 (? 12:39 Rub. 12:39 Vos sos la bendición. (? 12:39 Hola Nuru nuru c: 12:39 Nuru o/ 12:39 Nuru. v:/ 12:39 Hola nuru nuru 12:40 Eres nuevo o nueva? 12:40 Usé café para pintar un conejo, me quedó divis. 12:40 -sasu- 12:40 Lol, pobre conejo. 12:40 Hai leidis. 12:41 Ryuu. v:/ 12:41 Mai neim is Gas. 12:41 Hola Ryu c: 12:41 Buenas noches a todos. 12:41 ya basta freezer 12:41 Oh no 12:41 Raza 12:41 Oh, joder. 12:41 Mich. 12:42 Ryuu!!! 12:42 Volviste 12:42 (derp) 12:42 Yas, I'm here. 12:43 Ah, y hola Diana. o/ 12:44 /mi se muere de forma morida 12:45 Konio, lo escribí mal apropósito y no me di cuenta de poner el "/me" bien. 12:45 * Flutterdash Lover se corrige y ahora si se muere. 12:46 Interpol. 12:46 Vergüenza. 12:46 (risa) 12:48 "Claro, pero nadie te busca, y a nadie le importas en cierta forma, cuando el amor al que has irritado regresa como la lluvia de una nube que trae desgracia, pero entonces puede que me detenga y mire fijamente tu cara, que desaparezca ante el dulzor, el dulzor de tu mirada. y que vea a la gente que me rodea esfumarse en un resplandor violeta:" 12:49 Eso es lindo. 12:49 Debería escribir una creepypasta, aunque lo mio va más para los poemas. (? 12:50 Lo que debes escribir es un fanfic Vegeta x Reader. 12:50 Escribe lo que quieras. 12:50 Todos los fanfics son una puta mierda, pero serás parte de una mayoría y te sentirás incluido. 12:50 c: 12:50 Y si el reader es hombre? (?) 12:50 Nunca dije que era un fanfic yaoi o normal. 12:50 ALV 12:50 Idk. 12:50 holi 12:51 Lady. <3 12:51 Me dio el venazo de escribir algo romántico. Me pondré a trabajar. 12:51 RAza gei <3 12:51 raza* 12:52 Vuelvo en cinco minutos, bye~ 12:53 LAVEL. <3 <3 <3 12:53 Namasté. 12:53 Saludame 12:54 Lavel husbando. o/ 12:54 Con la condición de que me mandes un MP. 12:54 Rub, ¿me dijiste algo por Mp? 12:54 Namasté, platónico Rub. 12:54 Okey. 12:54 y esta intervencion musical 12:54 es mierda 12:54 ELIANA <3 <3 <3 12:54 Mousai. 12:54 Hola Laviposa c: 12:54 (diva) 12:54 Ya nada más. 12:55 Hacía la cena. Pero pregunto por si acaso. 12:55 Pues. 12:55 Asesino. <3 12:55 Luciana, mi amors. mua <3 12:55 ELIANA. 12:56 xc 12:56 xc xc 12:56 mousai <3 12:56 kkk 12:57 Creo que voy a botar este dibujo. 12:57 (x) 12:57 Si ibas muy bien. 12:57 Es que, siento que no va a quedar bien del todo. 12:57 ¿Lo terminaste? 12:58 No. Voy a empezar a pintar los muñecos. 12:58 Entonces termínalo, y luego decides. 12:59 Si la cago, te mando foto antes de botarlo. ¿Te parece? 12:59 Adelante. 01:00 ¿Alguien de aquí odia el funky? (?) 01:00 Creo que no le he tomado la suficiente atención como para odiarlo... 01:01 Te odio a ti, guapo. 01:01 Ryu, auch, y gracias. (?) 01:01 Hmm, creo que acabo de contradecirme. cebolla4 01:01 Derpy. <3 01:01 Derpo. 01:01 ola 01:01 Hola Derp c: 01:01 No sería novedad que lo hicieras... 01:01 Una de mis canciones favoritas es Play that Funky Music. 01:01 Lavel, yo te amaba. (?) 01:02 Pero es una gran canción. De lo mejor de los 70's. 01:02 Digo, no sé que sea eso, pero si lleva "funky" es por algo. (?) 01:02 Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que espero la respuesta de Lavel. 01:02 Ahhh, lo de antes, siempre será mejor. 01:02 Por eso, a ella le gustan mayores. (?) 01:02 Las creencias nazis... 01:02 El racismo... 01:03 Todas las cosas buenas son antiguas. 01:03 c: 01:03 Ideologías. 01:03 Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que en mi barrio escuchan reggaeton o funky, sería rico. 01:03 Que rico, multimillonario. (? 01:03 Disparos de una IMI Galil, eso es música. 01:03 Alguien puede decirme... 01:04 ¿Dónde está la original? Big daddy and sleeping daugher meme5 01:04 Yo le tengo mucho cariño a la música de los 60's y 70's, pero sé que deben haber buenos artistas en esta década. 01:04 Ese título es de un vídeo porno. 01:04 cebolla4 01:04 Como por ejemplo, Twenty One Pilots. 01:04 Exacto 01:04 Si, bueno, mira, yo no veo porno y fue información innecesaria. 01:05 lavel 01:05 mafia 3 es tu juego 01:05 Cif. <3 01:05 Es normal que vea a feminazis siendo destrozadas en debates y cuando lo veo (valga la redundancia) siento satisfaccion ? 01:05 Probablemente 01:05 Hola Cif c: 01:05 Pues, sí. 01:05 Unos pocos placeres de la vida que me puedo dar 01:06 Me gustaría tener tiempo para videojuegos. 01:06 Aleja, MALVAAA. <3 <3 01:06 Aunque el viernes y el sábado jugué Battlefront II. 01:06 PANDORA <3 <3 01:06 Matar rebeldes es reconfortante. 01:07 Bueno solo hay 1 mod y 1 admin, que haría Jesús en estos momentos? (pensativo) 01:07 Como esta el Battlefront para comprarlo ? , Lavel 01:07 ¿El nuevo? Buenísimo. 01:07 Darle putazos a todos (') 01:07 Me retiro. 01:07 Nos vemos. 01:07 o/ 01:07 Pero sé que está muy caro. Es de un amigo. 01:07 Cuídate, Renzo. <3 <3 01:07 Suerte, platónico Rub. 01:07 Bye Rub :3/ 01:07 Lo encontre con descuento , DICE dijo que no habrian DLCs en ese cierto ? 01:08 Bai. <3 01:08 Como estan ? 01:08 Bien, ¿y tú qué tal? 01:08 Ni idea. 01:08 Con flojera 01:08 Estamos iguales. 01:09 Quisiera quedarme dormida todos estos meses 01:09 Hola Quim c: 01:09 QUIME. d8 <3 01:09 Malva, puedes intentarlo. (?) 01:09 Me pregunto que tan guapo será Rub. 01:10 Yo ya lo vi. 01:10 Hola! 01:10 No he podido 01:10 Es cute. 01:10 Tan guapo como Adam Ellis (?) 01:10 Hola Quimera :D 01:10 Uff Adam z3 01:10 Las pastillas para dormir... (?) 01:10 Carajo aprete la z 01:10 LADY. <3 01:10 No tengo 01:11 Yo te regalo algunas. 01:11 Ori <3 01:11 Quimera <3 01:11 Yo te saludé, ni me paraste bola. 01:11 Así que... (diva) 01:11 Ven a dejarmelas pues 01:11 El suicidio es vida. 01:12 No me hago responsable si te mueres de sobredosis. (?) 01:12 Solo pasamelas quieres 01:12 ¿Algún buen tono de llamada? meme5 01:12 Te las mandé por correo. 01:12 SANIF. d8 d9 d1 <3 01:13 Cité Tango de Piazzolla. 01:13 En la versión de 8 bits. 01:13 ORI. D8 D9 D1 <3 01:13 Cuando me llegan ? 01:13 Hola Sonif c: 01:13 O para Nokia 1100. 01:13 En dos días. 01:13 Ese tono es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida. 01:13 ENZO. <3 01:13 Deja lo busco... 01:13 Hola Diana. c: 01:13 ELI. <3 01:13 Ojala me lleguen o si no ire donde estas y te hare cosas in imaginables 01:14 ¿Como qué? 01:14 Si es que no llegan , lo sabras 01:14 Ahora me da curiosidad. Ojalá no lleguen. 01:15 Pues espera 01:15 Bueno mis amores, yo me retiro 01:15 Buenas noches :3/ 01:15 Buena noche, Diana. <3 01:15 Nos vemos, Diana o/ 01:16 Suerte, Diana la idealista. 01:16 Adiós mi amol. :3 <3 (?) 01:16 Cuidate Diana 01:16 (Estoy drogao, no me den bola) (???) 01:16 Enzo 01:16 ¿Khé? 01:17 Como siempre Sonif...como siempre 01:17 Na, ia lo mandaste [[]]xd 01:17 Sonif. 01:17 Me retiro , ojala que lleguen esas pastillas 01:17 ¿Qué te dije de drogarse y no compartir? D: 01:17 Ojalá no, quiero mi sorpresa. 01:17 Me recordé a la época donde tenía como 100 mil mensajes sin leer en mi correo hotmail. 01:17 Cuídate. <3 01:17 oigan de que hablaban?? 01:17 http://prntscr.com/hxf6xj 01:17 De Sonif y las drogas. 01:18 ahh xd ook 01:18 Sonif y sus drogas , y lo peor es que no comparte 01:19 Bueno me retiro , cuidense 01:19 Me dijiste que estaba mal no compartir la droga, Lavel. 01:19 Pero Lady me dijo que estaba mal drogarse. (derp) 01:19 Adiós Shaman. (sir) 01:19 Shama, cuídate. <3 01:20 Lady dice muchas cosas. 01:20 La gente manda MP pero no responde. >:( 01:20 Te estoy mirando, Enzo. 01:20 (tevigilo) 01:21 Tu debías responderme a mi. 01:21 Está mal drogarse, y tenés que compartirla, ¿entendés? 01:21 En especial si me la compartís a mí 01:21 Eso fue rapido~ 01:21 Así yo puedo compartírsela a otros... seeeh... 01:22 Pero si te respondí. 01:22 Maldito egocéntrico. 01:22 No, no lo hiciste. 01:23 Vos no respondiste a mi, Eli. :c 01:23 ¿Me harás enviar el mensaje de nuevo para que quede como una pelotuda? 01:23 Sí te respondí. >:'v 01:23 No es cierto. 01:23 Te hice una pregunta y no respondiste. 01:23 :c 01:23 Nos acusa de no responder, y es ella la que no responde. 01:23 Sí. :c 01:24 ¿Podés creerlo, Sonif? 01:24 Es cosa de locos. 01:24 Recarguen, malditos egocéntricos. 01:24 El mundo está loco y esto lo prueba. 01:24 Namasté, Waffle. 01:24 Sonif 01:24 O tal vez...Eliana está loca. 01:24 Lavel. 01:24 Puedes ir a pensamientos? 01:24 Ismy. 01:24 Sí. 01:24 Te espero 01:24 Lx, ¿por qué crees que soy raro? 01:24 ISMYYYY <3 01:24 :c 01:24 Ese no es el punto. 01:24 Ori o/ 01:25 Eli c: 01:25 ALEJANDRO. <3 <3 01:25 Alejandro, yo creo que todos los usuarios son raros 01:25 Lavel, chismoso. .v. 01:26 Me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi historia es una puta copia de Hikari no Machi. 01:26 Viva el copyright. 01:26 No se puede usar una sola palabra no-vulgar sin que te traten de pedante. 01:26 Really? 01:26 Alejandro. 01:26 Autista. 01:26 :0 01:27 Liliana-chan. 01:27 LIKII. <3 01:27 LIKI. <3 K1 <3 <3 01:27 Ryuu, ma nigga. 01:27 ELEEE dq 01:27 d1 <3 01:27 ORI d1 d8 d9 01:27 Ori (h) 01:28 Nigga k, 01:28 LEKE D1 D8 D9 01:28 OASIH d1 01:29 Sonif D8 D9 01:31 Sonif dio drogas en mi ausencia ? 01:31 Sí 01:32 Dicen drogas y viene Drake. 01:32 https://youtu.be/fG3GZxLNNs0 01:32 Drake <3 01:32 Pero no viene ella :c 01:32 Dréi. <3 01:33 Quien no viene Nasty ? 01:33 Malvavisco c: 01:34 ROV. <3 01:35 Ori, mira esto 01:35 https://youtu.be/PjBS454UAic?t=59 01:35 al chat Perruno 01:36 Nasty �� 01:36 Dat título y descripción. 01:36 Eso sí que es spam del bueno. 01:36 Mah negguh 01:36 NDITO. d8 01:36 FER KP. D8 01:36 al chat Perrun :v 01:36 ORI D8 01:36 ELI KP d8 01:36 Eli, cuida tu celular :c 01:36 D: 01:36 Vino el luqueño 01:36 D: 01:36 Mba'epio 01:37 Run 01:37 Eli es re chiquita 01:37 D: 01:37 A ella no le gua robar 01:37 -sasu- 01:37 Eli es una bebe (? 01:37 Ori, mira este https://youtu.be/lPMEm0T6cRc 01:37 YA EMPIEZAN. 01:37 >:v 01:37 Eli es Eli 01:37 Para nada es una bebe, es una BEBITA 01:38 (lx) 01:38 c; 01:38 Qué. 01:38 K. 01:38 Ahre 01:38 Sigo sin encontrar esa creepy... (emoluigi) 01:39 .... 01:39 Ori 01:39 Mereh. mua r 01:39 Te sigo molestando con los mensajes? 01:39 DERPY <3 01:39 Si quieres. 01:40 coffee vino hoy al chat? 01:40 Nasteh. mua r 01:40 :3 01:41 Hola Derp 01:41 Reglas del Chat [[]]xd 01:41 No, de lo que se 01:41 ¿Saben quién no vino tampoco? 01:42 Los Reyes Magos. 01:42 :c 01:42 Hmmmm 01:42 Mi internet acaba de explotar. 01:42 Debes responderme, Lavel. 01:42 Quiero comer un malvavisco 01:42 Tú debes responderme. 01:42 No me metan en nada 01:43 ¿Alguien ha visto El Contador? 01:43 No lo he visto entrar.. 01:44 Al fin. La medalla de 30 dias nwn. 01:44 Bléi. 01:44 Hola, Enzo. <3 01:44 Hola 01:44 Coño, lo hice al revés. 01:44 (emoluigi) Bléi, perdóname la vida. 01:44 Te respondí, Alejandro. 01:44 No jodas. 01:44 Mmm 01:45 Ok e.e 01:45 No lo hiciste. 01:45 Hola, Ori. nwn 01:45 Sí, lo hice. 01:45 Recarga. 01:45 [[]]:v 01:46 Listo. 01:46 KETAH. d8 01:46 Ahora soy Lavel Recargado. 01:46 [[]]xd 01:46 Keter, bv. 01:47 FELIX <3 <3 <3 01:47 Luca :3 01:47 Necesito ayuda... ;_; 01:47 Una pregunta 01:47 Where iz te wai? 01:47 Keter c: 01:48 ¿Con qué, hermana? 01:49 No encuentro una creepypasta original... 01:49 :c 01:49 Big daddy and sleeping daugher 01:49 O sea, encontré a la creadora pero no encuentro la historia. 01:50 Para ser mala traducción debe estar en inglés. 01:50 Pregunta rápida. 01:50 Puede ser traducido del chino (? 01:50 Enzo, ¿ est´- 01:50 So 01:50 Amor 01:50 Pero si lo veía conectado, no mames. 01:50 La creadora es americana... xD 01:50 Ah 01:50 Alek, where iz te wei tu uganda? 01:50 ALEEEK. <3 01:51 Es china americana entonces (? 01:51 Qué. 01:51 Puede ser... (?) 01:51 Donde esta el camino a Uganda d1 01:51 La felicidad es un mito 01:51 Pero dudo que la traducción venga del chino, lol. 01:51 ORIII. <3 01:51 No tengo ni puta idea. 01:51 Ket, en tu corazón. <3 01:51 Ahí encontrarás el camino. 01:51 >:0 01:52 En VRchat si no sabes el camino te escupen (? 01:52 Hola, Pretzel. <3 01:52 ¿Qué demonios pasó con Elegant? 01:52 Quimera, supongo que Enzo se postulará el 12, ¿no? 01:53 Axel o/ 01:53 Cuando cumpla los requisitos. 01:53 No viene del chino, Jhoi xD 01:53 hola 01:53 Supongo que sí 01:53 Yo sé que no... xD 01:53 Voy a comer 01:53 Ya regreso 01:53 Provecho 01:53 Jhoi, pero... 01:53 Nunca se sabe 01:54 No me confundas. meme5 01:54 Seguiré con mi búsqueda. 01:54 es tiempo de votar a favor por Mousai Pandora a mod 01:54 no se pierdan mi voto en este hilo Hilo:263328 01:54 (x) 01:54 ¿Por qué simplemente no la traduces, Meri? 01:54 Axel, ¿ya puedo postularme a mod de nuevo? 01:54 no 01:54 ¿Cómo la voy a traducir? 01:54 Valió la pena preguntar. 01:54 Con intuición. 01:55 likinoke para mod 01:55 ... 01:56 Hm... .v. 01:56 Yo tengo planeado postularme a moderador. 01:56 Cool. 01:56 mejor hazlo para imagecontrol 01:56 Quizás cuando decida volver a la actividad ya no me necesiten. Menos trabajo. 01:56 Perfecto pa´ mí. 01:57 ¿Por qué no para ambos? 01:57 Yo me voy temprano, bye~ o/ 01:57 Suerte, Ismy. 01:57 Buena noche, Is. <3 LOFIU. 01:57 si tienes el tiempo y dedicación, podría ser 01:58 Adiós Ismy. sir) 01:58 * (sir) 01:59 Do you know the way? 02:01 Demosle el mod a shen 02:01 Nos lo va a indicar la reina 02:01 Pero Shen ya es mod. 02:02 no es de discusión 02:02 Se lo dan dos veces. 02:02 Como a Astoria. 02:02 Tan genial que fue moderador dos veces en el mismo día. 02:03 Havana, Oh, na, na. 02:03 Este dibujo no me gusta nada... No sé. 02:04 Arrgh. Creo que lo voy a botar. 02:04 Ndito es un Uganda warrior (? 02:04 Dréi <3 02:04 Ahora que lo pienso. 02:04 Si pido permiso para postularme después de 48 horas... ¿Sería como un Moulder 2? 02:04 ¿deberíamos tener burócrata? 02:05 No 02:05 pues, es algo tedioso que el Staff siempre tenga que dar el cargo de admin, pero es bastante irrelevante. 02:05 el staff encantado da el adm 02:05 Pues, entonces. 02:05 Es irrelevante. 02:07 Ains, no quiero deprimirme. </3 Nooo. 02:07 Estoy triste por que no encuentro el camino 02:07 [[]]:( 02:07 Google maps es tu solución 02:08 kkk 02:09 Click click click (? 02:09 no c 02:10 :( 02:10 Where is my queen? d9 02:10 esta 02:10 Here. (?) 02:10 Spitting on him bruda 02:10 Uhhh. 02:10 Nanana. 02:11 terrorist 02:11 win 02:11 (Babyface) 02:11 go go go 02:11 Che no 02:12 tengo novia 02:12 felicitenme 02:12 Traicion a la patria (? 02:12 no 02:12 Otra a la que vas a olvidar? (:T) 02:12 Me engañas, Xemnas. 02:12 Y el emote? .v. 02:12 Saludos, Alek. 02:12 Lol. 02:12 ¡Felicidades, Xemnas! uwu 02:12 Saludos, Drake. 02:12 Ed Discord 02:12 Now 02:12 D8 02:12 Ndito, ¿cómo sabes que tengo alzheimer? 02:12 ¿te lo dije acaso? 02:12 Espera, hay que escupirle a la reina? (Derp) 02:12 KRAW. D8 D9 D1 02:13 SONIF. D8 D9 D1 02:13 Yokese 02:13 XD 02:13 En estos momentos sería el único mod. 02:13 Dont spitting on the queen 02:13 Pero alguien no me deja ser como Moul. 02:13 y no puedo discord ahorita 02:13 Spit on the fake queen 02:13 no jodas 02:13 dx 02:13 Ptm 02:13 Nunca podes 02:13 *xd 02:13 Okno. 02:13 Pretzel... 02:13 soy un joven muy ocupado 02:13 memeF 02:13 ¿Entonces soy cuñada? 02:13 Te mamaste, Kraw. xd 02:13 * Keter682 le escupe a sonif 02:13 Haré lo que dije. 02:13 Hola :3 02:13 D1 02:13 Las bolas ed 02:13 Soy tabla :c 02:14 #AleksaiReturns 02:14 Deje de sacar pack 02:14 memeF Tomenme 02:14 ahorita te mando llamada 02:14 Mony. (sir) 02:14 Escupile (? 02:14 ¿por qué necesito sacar pack? 02:14 si vos sos el que saca 02:14 Sonif (sir) 02:15 ya mandé llamada Fer 02:15 no estás en discord 02:16 Estoy boludo 02:16 Y mi pack >:v 02:16 La calidad de los usuarios ha bajado :v 02:16 Ahora somos 300 ;v 02:17 ¿300 qué? 02:17 Hora de extorsionar a ed 02:17 Cofee :3/ 02:17 COFFEE <3 Mi lof. 02:17 Aleksi, 300 usuarios activos :v 02:17 Antes eramos mas de mil activos :v 02:17 Hola, te faltó una F Moon. 02:17 364* (? 02:18 xd 02:18 COFFEE 02:18 AL FIN VIENES 02:18 mp 02:18 Lady. <4 02:18 Coño. <3 02:18 Derpi (ewe) 02:19 Tomame >:v 02:19 Hazme un hijaz 02:19 LADY d8 02:19 que perra es 02:19 fin 02:19 xd 02:19 Es broma 02:19 xd 02:19 estoy usando tampon por primera vez, y esta kul we. Al principio duele, luego te acostumbras. (Consejo pa las chicas) 02:20 (Derp) 02:20 Yo... mejor me quedo con las toallas. 02:20 X2 02:20 ndito habla más rápido que la puta madre de no sé qué 02:20 Así soy feliz mientras me muero. (derp) 02:20 XD 02:20 No son economicos 02:20 Mentira 02:20 No hablo rapido 02:21 Prefiero las toallas. 02:21 Esta apurado por encontrar el camino 02:21 XemnBot es una chismosa >:v 02:22 Elegancia, respeto y de buena manera. 02:23 Nah (? 02:23 QUIMI. <3 02:23 Hola! 02:23 Mousai <3 02:25 Mah negguh 02:25 Verga de celular 02:25 Lagi di lag 02:26 Esta mujer si es pajua. 02:26 Contestando mis estados. 02:26 chat muerto 02:27 -la abraza- 02:27 Ptm el lag 02:27 hola 02:27 no tengo lag 02:27 fin 02:27 Ya esta el capitulo del SuperUser d8 02:27 Usuario Blog:RobertoOV/La wikiguerra de la tierra media-alta#Capitulo Intermedio 3 - La leyenda del Superuser 100.25 real no feik links en MEGA 02:27 -Le corresponde- Qué bella eres. <3 02:28 No soy de tocar mujeres, pero bueno 02:28 Pero eres una mujer lady :v 02:28 y? 02:28 O eres un trapito e-e? 02:30 Rov! machista opresor, lgtb-fobico, hijo del patriarcado!! >:v 02:30 desde cuándo estoy en una historia de esas? 02:30 GUA MATAR ALGUIEN 02:30 Habló el Millenial. 02:30 Te quiero <3 4 02:30 ALE d8 02:30 ARISTOO. <3 02:31 Emptoh 02:35 Xemnas muy fuerte? 02:35 que buena historia rov 02:35 Pa que se va 02:35 Loco 02:35 Mereh. mua r 02:36 Lee el discord 02:36 iré a cenar 02:36 buenas noches 02:36 Provesho 02:37 Nasty c: 02:37 Tú eres chico como Caro 02:41 No puedo traducirlo. oe3 02:42 Me tardé 02:42 Holi. 02:43 Hi 02:43 Ryu <3 02:43 Hi, Ryuk. meme4 02:43 Ryukazi, ¿sabes que dia es hoy? C: 02:47 Donde está el primazo. d8 02:47 Esta con ella :v 02:47 Numah. meme4 02:49 No puedo traducir esa webada sin la original. d8 02:51 Hola Alejandro Pan <3 02:51 Que día? c: 02:51 Tarde, ya no te digo nada mejor :c 02:51 Enzo. <3 02:52 Ori. <3 02:52 XemnBot. 02:53 XemnBot, quiero café. 02:53 Ah, ya no lo hace. :c 02:54 Dime :c 02:54 Estaba pasando unos datos :c 02:54 Me duele el pecho. 02:54 Oh shet 02:54 Me ejtoy muriendo. 02:55 Con tus pretextos a ella :v 02:55 Reeenzoo. <3 <3 03:21 Quin. 03:22 (Lx) 03:22 Bueno .. 03:22 Creo que es tiempo de ver Monogatari. 03:22 Señores, me despido, que los jodan a todos, adiós. 03:23 Igualmente los mejores deseos 03:23 PITI. <3 03:24 Hv mi lofe Mp 03:24 <3 03:24 Ese hombre es un imbécil. 03:25 Egocéntrico le iría mejor 03:25 :c 03:25 Se fue la reina 03:25 Pero meh, ya todo mundo se cree reí en Internet 03:26 Pero el sabia el camino a Uganda 03:27 Ella* (? 03:27 ¿Y por qué Uganda? 03:27 A de ser un animé, creo 03:27 Por que es el camino 03:28 Quime. O/ 03:29 Quimi <3 LIKI d8 03:29 ¿Se cortó el server? 03:29 Hola! 03:29 Mousai <3 03:29 Dreik o/ 03:29 Cuando pierdes el camino a nosotros debes llamar http://prntscr.com/hxg852 (? 03:30 :/ 03:31 Saludos, Enz... 03:31 Es una wea del Vrchat 03:31 Knuckles chiquitos te preguntan si sabes el camino a Uganda, si les decis que no te escupen (? 03:32 Creo que me comi una coma (? 03:33 ¿Estaba rica? 03:34 Oye, Keter, ¿tú estabas cuando fuimos a molestar en la wikia de Corazón de Melón? 03:34 Con la chica que jodia a Nute? 03:34 Que despues vino a quejarse aca? 03:35 Sí 03:37 Entonces zi 03:37 Yo le dije "tu, yo y los chinos. Piensalo ;) " 03:38 No la insulte uu 03:38 UvU * 03:38 Lol 03:39 Dreic bb 03:39 Necesito a esa chica 03:39 Para! 03:39 ? * 03:40 Hoy no es mi dia 03:40 Es de madrugada 03:40 Eeh 03:40 No c 03:40 Volvi d8 03:40 Rob d1 03:40 Esta madre carga lento :v 03:41 Iva d8 03:41 Mira Usuario Blog:RobertoOV/La wikiguerra de la tierra media-alta 03:41 No 03:42 Si uwu 03:42 No òvó 03:42 Estoy enamorado. 03:42 Si uwu 03:42 Yo tambien y ella si me corresponde uwur 03:43 Yo la elimine por que no respondia mis mensajes 03:43 Tiene un harem (emoluigi) 03:44 Le di mi numero para que no responda los mensajes, me vio la cara de tonta (? 03:44 Pobre iva uwu 03:44 Hola malvavisco 03:45 Roberto 03:47 A mi nadie me valora (? 03:48 Tu mamá lo hace 03:48 No 03:48 (Emoluigi) 03:48 Tu abuela 03:48 Bueno, puede ser 03:48 Todos lo hacen, menos ella 03:48 Sorry 03:49 Habia una persona que io amaba que me valoraba y nos peleamos (emoluigi) 03:49 Apenas llego y me tiran pedradas. 03:50 Syd <3 03:50 Wenas, Mousai. 03:50 Syd, deberías ser psicólogo. 03:50 ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? 03:51 Quien te esta tirando pedradas? 03:51 Nadie, recordé que jamás me amaste. (Emoluigi) 03:51 Eres un excelente artista, Syd 03:51 Amo tus dibujos :) 03:51 Enserio 03:51 <3 03:51 nwn 03:51 ¿Qué tiene que ver el arte con la psicología? 03:52 Y gracias. 03:52 Nada, sólo decía que me gusta tu arte :/ 03:52 Y creo que tiene que ver mucho 03:52 No entendes nada vo 03:52 Nah, los psicólogos me dijeron que soy depresivo. 03:52 Mentirosos. 03:53 Y lo dijeron por mis dibujos. 03:53 Yo solo hago FanArt. D8 03:55 Keter, ¿sigues siendo mi madre? 03:55 Si 03:55 Yei. 03:55 Sos mi hijo hasta que te mueras (? 03:55 Tengo dos madres. 03:56 Que? 03:56 Tal y como lo has leído. 03:56 3 madres.* 03:56 Si tenes 2 madres de la wiki te voy a pegar 03:56 Una no es de la wikia. 03:56 (?) 03:57 Y tengo una hermana gemela. 03:58 Ay dios 03:58 Adivina quién es mi hermana gemela. 03:59 No se 03:59 Fifty. 04:00 Alejandro, ¿te puedo decir Baguette? 04:00 Bah, se fue. 04:01 Yo era tu madre wiki original (emoluigi) 04:01 De hecho. 04:01 Y siempre lo serás. 04:02 Te vi crecer desde que eras un user ignorado (? 04:02 Espera, ¿ya no soy un usser ignorado? 04:02 Wow, no me di cuenta. 04:02 * Coffee&Clorox usa ignorar 04:03 ¿Lo vez? 04:03 Vez... Ves... ¿Era "vez" o ves? 04:03 Ni idea 04:04 Bah. 04:05 Era vez. 04:05 Digo... Ves 04:05 Café. 04:06 Con baguette. 04:06 Es confuso, ¿no? 04:06 Syd quiero ver tus fanarts. 04:06 Mis FanArts son de BNHA. 04:06 ¿Está bien? 04:06 Se. 04:06 Alejandro. 04:06 ¿Puedo decirte Baguette? 04:07 Ahg, de nuevo. 04:07 ¿Con quién ya es Lunes? 04:08 Aca 04:08 Me. 04:08 Son las 1:01 de la madrugada 04:08 Uuh. 04:09 Aquí son las 22:08 04:10 Keter, ¿aceptas a Fifty como tu hija? 04:11 No 04:11 Yo solo tengo 2 hijos 7n7 04:12 Es mi hermana perdida 04:12 (?) 04:12 Coffe, después te mando los FanArts. 04:12 Nope 04:12 Coffee, dame hijos. 04:12 :c 04:13 Entonces Fifty es hija de mi otra mamá y nacimos al mismo tiempo. (?) 04:13 Cuanta anfibologia. 04:13 Alejandro. 04:14 Responde, por favor. 04:14 Su comentario me resulta tan voluptuosamente superficial y pedante. 04:14 ¿Responder a qué? 04:14 Alejandro, ¿puedo decirte Baguette? 04:15 Sí. 04:15 Me estoy aconstumbrando a que me reemplazen yvy 04:15 Uso de lenguaje culto para evadir Adv. (Thokong) 04:16 Yo me acostumbré a que me ignoren, estamos igual. 04:16 (Emoluigi) 04:17 Solo quiero que sea mi hermana que no es tu hija. 04:17 Paradoja. 04:17 Aaaa. 04:17 aaa. 04:17 Malvaa <3 04:18 Pandoraa <3 04:18 ¿Tengo adv? 04:18 ¿Tienes Adv.? 04:19 No sé 04:19 ¿Qué hora es por allá? 04:20 Y lo de superficial y pedante es por un episodio de Padre de familia, en realidad :^) 04:21 Qué lindo. <3 04:21 Sea sacado de un programa no deja de ser insulto. (Thokong) 04:22 22:22 04:22 La hora perfecta para el s u i c i d i o 04:22 iguii 04:22 Define ambas palabras y explica porque son ofensivas (.v.) 04:22 .v. 04:22 Tenemos la misma hora, Coffe. ~ 04:23 Coffee. 04:23 C: 04:23 :c 04:23 Me duele y me lastima siempre la misma bestia quq 04:24 Ori. 04:24 Te quiero. Mucho. 04:24 Joven Baguette, si lo considero insulto es por algo. 04:24 * Coffee&Clorox le da una maruchan. 04:25 UuU 04:25 <3 04:25 Keter, Fifty es mi hermana que no es tu hija y no tiene mamá pero es mi gemela. (Wtf) 04:25 pero miren si es 04:25 cofi 04:25 el más pro de la wiki 04:25 ¿Por qué, señor Syd? :c 04:25 Coffee, ¿si te digo que te quiero mucho me das una Maruchan? 04:26 vamos coffee tu puedes 04:26 A él no- 04:26 :c 04:26 A él dale un asado. 04:26 No puedes tener 2 madres (sadicface) 04:27 (Refiriendome dentro de la wiki dah) 04:27 Keter, en un matrimonio lésbico, sí 04:27 No 04:27 Me separe de mi novia 04:27 (Derp) 04:27 Tal vez Syd. 04:27 Pero ya no hay. 04:27 <3 04:28 Baguette, noa centraremos en el término "pedante", el cual hace referencia a una persona que insinúa o hace creer que tiene conocimientos cuando en realidad es mentira, o sea, un idiota. ¿Ahora sabes de lo que hablo? 04:28 Nos.* 04:28 Dirp. 04:29 dime 04:29 Samplee unos vinilos y me siento bien negro ahora. 04:29 porque 04:29 MP, lo escucharás y te harás negro. 04:29 pero yo soy trigueño 04:29 Syd, discrepo con esa definición. 04:30 no tengo nada que hacer asique me conecte. 04:30 Yo tengo mucho qué hacer. Pero me conecto. 04:30 Yo debería dormir. 04:31 El pedante puede tener conocimientos, pero alardea inoportunamente de ellos o hace uso del verbalismo para aparentar que los tiene. (idea) 04:31 Como Baguette 04:31 alguien recibio bullyng alguna ves? es la maldita curiosidad 04:32 Pleonasmo, y no te diste cuenta. 04:32 Daira , yo 04:32 No es bullying si no te importa. 04:32 Yo siempre lo he recibido. 04:32 Yo siempre lo he recibido. 04:32 K- 04:33 CopyPaste. D8 04:33 * Coffee&Clorox le hace bullying 04:33 yo tambien porque siempre endo sola 04:33 N A S T Y. <3 04:33 Syd, no mencionaste lo de superficial. 04:33 M O U S A I. <3 04:33 Maraca Nasta 04:34 Estoy percatado de ello. 04:34 Malvavisco c: 04:34 Precisamente mencioné que me centraría en "pedante". 04:34 SYD. Quiero ver tu dibujo. ;; 04:34 ¿El del Álbum? 04:35 Yeees. 04:35 Yo lo empecé hoy y ya sólo faltan los retoques para tenerlo listo. 04:36 Bueno. 04:36 Syd, ¿ya conociste a una persona pedante? 04:37 Mousai, verás mi dibujo cuando comience el concurso. 04:37 Estoy re intrigada. 04:37 Y yo cansado. 04:37 Me retiro. 04:37 Buenas noches. 04:37 Buena noche, Syd. <3 04:38 Y yo deprimido. 04:38 Nasty, matate junto a mí. 04:38 Mi papá me amenaza. </3 04:38 Me voy. 04:39 Adios mousai 04:39 Me saludas a tu papa :v 04:39 GM. 04:39 JAJAJS. 04:39 Suena feo eso. 04:39 Buenas noches people. <3 04:40 alguien esta comiendo algo a esta hora? yo si 04:40 Buenas noches 04:40 Yo ando malito :,,v 04:40 Golosa :v 04:40 Del estomaguito :,,v 04:41 Rob el biólogo 04:41 Juejue. 04:42 Uwur 04:43 Y que estas comiendo daira 04:45 Estoy enamorado de 4 babys 04:45 Eso no es posible 04:45 un pastelio o magdalena como se diga 04:47 Creo que es pastelito 04:47 Y de que es el pastelito :v ? 04:47 ademas despues tengo que lavarme los dientes por los brackets superiores no los llevo desde hace tanto desde noviembre 04:48 el pastelito es de chocolate 04:48 Tranquila que te acostumbras a los brackets 04:48 Ya pronto ni sabras que siguen ahi 04:49 tenes razon apeneas no hace tanto los llevo y ya casi estan mis dientrs perfectos creo que en un mes mas ya tengo los dientes superiores perfectos 04:50 U are already dead 04:50 XemnBot. 04:50 Hola Enzo 04:50 Holaa. O/ 2018 01 08